


The Coastal Town

by immapoisonyou



Series: Original Domains [10]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Original domain, The Buried Fear Domain (The Magnus Archives), The Vast Fear Domain (The Magnus Archives)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immapoisonyou/pseuds/immapoisonyou
Series: Original Domains [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132307





	The Coastal Town

CONTENT WARNINGS  
Suffocation torture  
Suffocation death (implied)  
Drowning  
Manipulation  
Guilt tripping  
Intense blaming  
Infection (implied)  
Gaslighting  
Torture  
Paranoia  
Graphic depiction of injury  
Judgement  
Mention of relatives death 

Look at the horizon. Look at the ripples of the ocean. Look at the sandy beach. Look at those beach houses. Look at the villagers. Look at them. Look at their skin, sand crusting on it in large plaques. No one even tries to hide them to the eager eyes of the other inhabitants, or the eyes that look at everything, covering the sky. Its a small town, although no one could say how many poors souls are trapped in this place. You could ask them. You could, but you would only get a dry coughing, full of secretion and mud.  
The permanent dusk tries to conceal the town from the certainty of the Wave. Everyone knows it's coming, it came before and will come again. They know deep in their guts there's nothing to do. Nowhere to hide. They can't escape it. It will crash its way on their warm homes, if you can call those unstable arrangements of wood a home. They think they are safe from what lurk far, far away. They want to leave of course they do, but can they?  
Pain tainted with nostalgia radiates through Lea as she desperately tries to retain her chambling home from collapsing. The splinters must’ve got infected. She tries not to look at her right hand, the one with the most splinters.  
Why didn't she leave this cursed town, why is she still here?  
The voice of her grandmother raised under the sand. Mumbling. A whisper suffocated by the beach.  
Grandma’s voice is clearer now. A hand claws its way in the sandy wound, the nails are long and sharp, old. The skin is drained from any colour it might have. Not even the mold dares to touch it. Her voice is muffled from the inside, like if someone had packed her lung with sand.  
“You’d leave your only family behind? You’d abandon us like that?”  
Her voice is dry.  
“You can’t even keep this house that I built for us standing. What makes you think you could do it by yourself?”  
No. Not him too.  
The hand brutally grabs her ankles, something pops. A wet, crunchy popping. Her ankle. Its swelling. But Lea cant see it, she cant feel anything other than the pain.  
She collapsed on the sand. She should’ve left so long ago.  
“You would’ve let us die alone?”  
“I raised a coward.”  
No. No. No no no no. They’re dead. They’re supposed to be dead. They’re supposed to be buried in the-  
The wave crashes on the town. The sky itself seems to have fallen. Every house crumbles away to nothing. THe water is crystal clear.  
The grip on Lea’s ankles doesn’t weaken, it gets stronger even. She can feel splinters of bones tearing her flesh from the inside. She wants to scream desperately, but if she does, water rushes in and she suffocates.  
The face of her long dead mother surfaces from the sand, it whispers empty promises of escape.  
“Join us Lea.”  
“Yes Lea, join us.”  
The wave recedes, pulling the rumbles of the town back in the ocean, where they will pick it up, and build their simulacrum of houses.  
“The surface is so near Lea, why can't you just breath.”  
“I knew you were not enough Lea but I thought you’d be able to do that. I am so disappointed in you Lea.”  
The tears she tries so hard not to shed are lost in the ocean, along with her house. She tries to swim upward, she tries so hard. But she fails.  
She struggles, she doesn’t know for how long, could’ve been hours, days, months maybe even years. The water let her finally breath, but she coughs instead. She sinks under the sand, screaming muddy water. She knows she will never breathe air again. Only this wet dirt, clogging everything. She is afraid.


End file.
